New Year's Masquerade
by aluragirl16
Summary: The mayor is putting on a huge New Year's Masquerade and both Kate and Rick are invited. What will ensue when low-cut dresses, masks, and steamy dances are involved? Multi-chapter. Starts T, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of this little story because New Year's is one of my favorite holidays! And because I am going to Castle withdrawal while the show is on "Holiday Hiatus". All mistakes are mine.**

**This starts out at a harmless T rating, but will most likely move to M, so prepare yourselves. Hope you guys enjoy! Happy holidays! Hugs, L.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, and this is not for profit, just fun. :]**

_Kate_

Kate found the invitation lying on her desk two weeks before Christmas. The "Happy New Year!" stickers on them confirmed her suspicion about what was in the envelope, thus causing her to cram the envelope into her bag before Castle could see it. She assumed he was throwing a New Year's party and invited her to steal a kiss as the countdown hit zero. "Oh, please," She thought, trying to convince herself that she wouldn't want something like that to happen. The envelope sat in her bag, completely forgotten until the day after Christmas, when she got called out on a double homicide.

She arrived at an alley at 24th and Lex and approached Lanie, who was crouched over the bodies. Castle was nowhere to be seen while Ryan and Esposito talked with some uniforms. Upon Kate's arrival Lanie smiled and stood. "Hey, girl, you going to the mayor's New Year's Masquerade?"

Kate's brow furrowed. "What?"

"You know, the huge party the mayor is putting on? Come on, I know you got an invite." Lanie cocked her hip and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but no. No, I'm not going. I'm busy."

"You have plans with Josh or something? The guy you broke up with over a month ago?"

Kate sighed at the truth. "No, I'm working. I now have a case and I will still have a ton of paperwork to finish after we get this figured out, and I know I just won't have time…"

"Girl, don't make me smack you. You will not be working on New Year's, and you will most definitely have time to go. And don't you use the excuse that you don't have anything to wear. We're going tomorrow to get a dress." Kate opened her mouth to protest but Lanie put her hand up and continued. "I'm going to the party with Javi. If you work on New Year's, he'll feel obligated to do so as well. Don't you ruin my evening."

The corners of Kate's mouth turned up at Lanie's point and then nodded. "Fine. But I most certainly am not buying anything remotely suggestive. I'm not looking to get felt up on the dance floor, especially when I can't see the guy's face."

"Hey, you never know, it might be fun." Lanie chuckled and knelt down next to the bodies once more. "We have two females, both between the ages of 20 to 25. They both suffered gunshot wounds to the torso, two in the back, two in the front. By the amount of blood I would say they were both killed here. Time of death is estimated to be between 2 and 4 this morning. Anything else and I'm going to have to get them back to the lab."

"Alright, thanks Lanie." Kate stood up, calling to Ryan and Esposito. "Any witnesses?"

Esposito broke away from the conversation with the police officer to talk to Beckett. "Nope. And victims' names are unknown. Their purses were missing, and neither of them seem to be carrying a phone. Could be a robbery?"

Kate bit her lip. "Most likely not, but it is in an alleyway behind a bar and they would have been killed in the dark. It could probably be anything. Check if you can find anything out from the bartender working last night."

Esposito nodded and walked towards the back entrance of the bar as Rick finally showed and handed Kate her coffee. "Morning, Beckett."

"Morning, Castle. Had something better to do this morning?" Kate smirked and took a sip of her coffee. He always had it made correctly and she loved that about him.

"Mmm, I wish, Detective, but there's nothing better than standing with you over a dead body at 6 in the morning."

Kate's stomach fluttered but she quieted it with another sip of her coffee. "Well, you missed the interesting stuff. All that's left is to head back to the precinct and find out a little more about our Jane Does."

"What? That's it? I don't get anything?"

Kate started to walk to her Crown Vic. "Well, that's what happens when you're late, Castle."

"What? No, come on, can't we just stay a little longer? What if I get you another coffee? A bear claw?" Rick followed her, pleading all the way. "Can you at least tell me if it was bloody? Gory?"

"Oh, Castle, I think it's much more fun to hold out on you. Besides, why don't you just use that oh-so-active imagination of yours?" Kate's laughter rang out down the alleyway as they both climbed into the Crown Vic.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lanie knocked on the dressing room impatiently, holding 15 more formal dresses over her shoulder. "Kate, come on, you're going to have to show me eventually. Don't make me get Sammie to unlock this door. You already tortured that poor saleswoman enough when you ragged on her dress choices."

She started tapping her foot impatiently as she heard muffled speaking from the other side of the door. "Want to run that by me one more time, Kate?"

"I said, this dress is incredibly slutty." Kate opened the door as Lanie's jaw dropped. "I don't need a mask for this masquerade, I need a stripper pole."

"Kate… It's perfect. You look hot. Incredibly hot." Lanie turned her friend around to face the mirror.

The dress was a dark red wine color with a plunging front and back, showing just the right amount of cleavage. The straps were on the thicker side of spaghetti, which provided Kate with some assurance, but she just felt so _exposed._ "Lanie, I just don't know. I don't want to give anyone the wrong idea…"

"Kate. You're not going as Detective Beckett on New Year's. You're going as Kate, the mysterious slinky cop with handcuffs at home. Besides, it's a masquerade, emphasis on the _mask_ part. No one will know it's you!" Lanie smiled into the mirror as Kate pulled at the dress worriedly.

"I know, I just… It's not too much skin?"

Lanie shook her head. "If any guy sees you, it will be just the right amount of skin. And besides, if you ever needed to take off said dress, there wouldn't be much to hinder someone from doing just that, would there?"

Kate chuckled. "Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this."

Lanie exited the dressing room, hanging the untried-on dresses on the rack. She'd had a feeling she could change Kate's mind with that dress, but even she had been surprised by how hot Kate looked in it. Lanie shook her head and smiled to herself. The plan had been put into action, and she knew just how much fun her friend would have at the New Year's Masquerade.

**A/N: Oooooh the plot thickens! This will be a multi-chapter fic, and it will switch focus between Kate and Rick, so I'll try to label that as best as possible. :]**

**Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear anything and everything from you! Hit the gorgeous…alluring… awesomely rewarding review button below and I will adore you forever! ;]**

**Until next time… L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know, I just published this story today, but my inbox was flooded with so many emails I couldn't resist writing another chapter. I haven't had time to edit this majorly so please, be gentle… I know there are a couple mistakes! :] I know we haven't gotten to the big night yet, but this is almost 2000 words, and I figured it would keep some of you from pitchforking my behind. Without further ado… Enjoy! ~L**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did.**

_Rick_

Rick received his invitation by mail the week before Christmas and opened the envelope immediately, excited by all the "Happy New Year!" stickers. The piece of thick paper matched the envelope it was pulled from, all gold and red with a superfluous amount of glitter attached. At the sight of the paper Rick almost balked and threw it in the trash, but something compelled him to read it.

_You are cordially invited to the Mayor's New Year's Masquerade_

_Taking place on December the 31__st__ of 2010_

_Beginning at 8:00 pm_

_Dress is formal, masks are required for entry_

_Please RSVP __Yes__ or __No__ by December 27__th_

Rick chuckled to himself. He found himself wondering if Kate was going to go, but figured she'd make some excuse involving paperwork or having a date with her oh-so-fantastic biker boyfriend. Rick started at the thought. Since when did he ever think about Kate going on a date with Josh? Since when did he start sounding jealous of said boyfriend? And why was he wondering if she was going to go?

He tossed the invitation onto the counter in his kitchen and moved to make himself a cup of coffee. As he handled his mug thoughts of Kate would not leave his mind and he finally gave into the fact that he would care if Kate went or instead had a date. He couldn't deny that he wanted her to go and that thought was a little disturbing for him. There was no hope that she'd go on a date with him, much less go as his date to a party as big as this.

Rick picked the invitation back up, studying the paper while sipping his coffee. Although Paula had always told him his playboy persona was a good thing, Rick was definitely having second thoughts about it. It was supposed to prevent him from getting hurt, but it was the very thing that was hurting him because he couldn't get close to Kate. He would never admit it, but he knew Kate was his one and done. Sure, it was his third, but in terms of true love, it was his first. There was nothing that could even come close to what he felt for Kate. Hell, he didn't even know the point when he started seeing her as "Kate" instead of "Beckett".

As keys jingled into the front door's lock, Rick shoved the invitation and the envelope in the trash. He no longer felt like partying on New Year's, hoping that Alexis would do something with him instead to keep his mind off Kate.

Alexis' red hair bobbed through the door happily. "Hi, dad!"

"Hey, pumpkin. How was school?"

"Great! Ashley surprised me with an ice cream sundae from Serendipity at lunch today. It was definitely a high point today. And… I aced my calculus exam."

Rick smiled and moved to give her a hug. "That's great."

After a moment Alexis pulled back and looked up at him. "Are you alright? You don't seem quite as peppy as usual. Murder got you down? Or, rather, lack thereof?"

"Just New Year's plans. I can't decide what I want to do. There's this whole shindig the mayor is putting on, but I just want to spend the night with you, and it's a really tough decision."

Alexis bit her lip. "Actually… I was hoping to spend New Year's with Ashley."

"Oh." Rick's face fell. "Well, guess I'll just make myself a fort and down a fifth of scotch."

"Dad!" Alexis squeezed him until he started to laugh. "Go party! That way you can still drink but I won't worry about you. As much."

"Alright, alright. I'll go to the mayor's party. But if I drunk dial you, promise me that you will not hold me responsible for anything that I say to you."

Alexis wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, why can't you drunk dial Grams?"

"Because she will most likely be at the same party and as drunk as me."

Alexis rolled her eyes and looked at her dad in the eyes. "Really, I just want you to have a fun night. You haven't done anything fun since you mentioned Detective Beckett is dating Josh and I'm worried about you. I've never seen you this down before."

Rick stared back at her, wondering how he ever managed to raise such a wonderful daughter. "Well, does this mean I get to peek at my Christmas gift early? Because that would cheer me up immensely and I know that whatever you got me must be fantastic because you did such a good job hiding it this year."

Alexis pulled away, laughing. "No! I worked hard to find a hiding place this year. You have to go create your own happiness because there's no way you're going to find out what that gift is!"

Rick chuckled as Alexis retreated upstairs. He refilled his coffee and dug the invitation out of the trash, smiling as he proceeded to circle the "yes" reply to the RSVP.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rick woke the day after Christmas to his phone blaring. The caller ID said Beckett, signaling to him that they had a murder. He picked up, his mind a little foggy. "Herro?"

"Castle?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm… here." Rick dragged a hand across his face, trying (unsuccessfully) to wake himself up. "I think I had a bit too much eggnog last night."

Rick heard Kate chuckle. "Well, we have a double homicide. 24th and Lex. In the alley. Merry Christmas."

"Ok, I'll be there. Merry Christmas. Wait, belated Christmas."

"Yeah, well, it's still a Christmas gift, Castle. See you at the scene? And… lay off the eggnog, will yah? We have murderers to catch." Rick could hear the smile in Kate's voice and he couldn't help but smile too as he said goodbye.

It seemed to take him a bit longer to get ready that morning, and he was unlucky in choosing a coffee shop that morning—the line was out the door. He showed up to the alley at 24th and Lex a bit too late, but sporting Kate's favorite coffee in his left hand nonetheless.

He walked up to her quickly, hoping not to have missed much. "Morning, Beckett."

"Morning, Castle. Had something better to do this morning?" Rick saw Kate smirk as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Mmm, I wish, Dectective, but there's nothing better than standing with you over a dead body at 6 in the morning." Rick couldn't deny how much truth was in that statement.

"Well, you missed the interesting stuff. All that's left is to head back to the precinct and find out a little more about our Jane Does."

Rick's jaw dropped. "What? That's it? I don't get _anything?_"

Kate started to walk away from him. "Well, that's what happens when you're late, Castle."

"What? No, come on, can't we just stay a little longer? What if I get you another coffee? A bear claw?" He started to follow her. Surely she would give in to him if he pleaded some more? "Can you at least tell me if it was bloody? Gory?"

"Oh, Castle, I think it's much more fun to hold out on you. Besides, why don't you just use that oh-so-active imagination of yours?"

Rick pouted and muttered, "Oh, I use my oh-so-active imagination, but it's for things involving you."

Once both the doors of the car were shut and they were on their way to the precinct, Rick began pestering her once more for details. "So they were both girls? Were they clothed?"

Kate shot him a look. "Yes, they were clothed."

"Oh, boring. Were the bodies positioned in any weird ways? Voodoo? Animalistic rituals?"

"No."

"Is this going to be a boring case?"

"Most likely."

Rick huffed and looked out the window. After a few minutes, he turned back to her. "So are you going to the mayor's New Year's Masquerade?"

He noticed her eyes flick from the road to his face quickly and her voice wavered a bit. "No. Are you?"

"Oh. No." Rick couldn't hide his disappointment and couldn't help but lie. Maybe there would end up being someone else at the party that he could dance with. His daughter had abandoned him, as did his best friend. "Are you hanging out with Josh, then?"

Kate cleared her throat. "No, uh, we broke up over a month ago."

Rick took a sip of his coffee so as to hide his smile. "Really? Wow, how…unfortunate. Are you alright?"

"Yes, why? It happened awhile ago. I…wasn't interested in what he had to offer."

"No reason. I can't have my best detective being emotionally compromised during this case." He couldn't help but smile again as his heart soared.

He heard Kate chuckle a little. "Yeah, well, it wasn't that big of a deal. Now, you and Gina…"

Rick kicked himself at the mention of Gina. "We broke up over three weeks ago. We fought all the time, and all she wanted me to do was work."

Sipping his coffee, he stole a glance at her. She was fighting a smile, the corner of her mouth twitching as she tried to stave it off. Their silence was comfortable for the rest of the ride, and Rick found himself unable to keep his smile contained. He no longer cared that she wasn't going to the mayor's masquerade. She was single! And he had a chance. Gina and Josh were no more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day, after a huge break in their double homicide, Esposito pulled Rick aside as Kate made phone calls to the victims' parents.

Rick followed Esposito into the break room, making two lattes, one for him and one for Esposito.

After shutting the door, Esposito took the latte and leaned against the counter. "You going to the New Year's Masquerade?"

"I'm not sure. I may or may not have plans that night. Why?" He thought back to how he had checked the "yes" on the RSVP. If Kate wasn't going, though, he didn't want to. There was no use trying to have fun without her.

Esposito nodded, his face grim. "Well, I'm going with Lanie, and now that you're not together with Gina, you need to get out, party, have some fun."

Rick opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind and covered his slip with a sip of coffee. "I just don't know. Alexis wanted to get together and have ice cream sundaes."

Esposito huffed. "Dude, your daughter cancels on you all the time. This is your chance to be a man. Don't you want to get more than a little tipsy? Give in to the mystery of a masquerade?"

Pondering Esposito's words, Rick took another sip of coffee. "Alright. I guess I can have a rain-check with Alexis." He couldn't help but feel like he would be betraying Kate, but after all, she never said she was interested in _him._ And she said she wasn't going, so asking her to go with him was out of the question.

Esposito slapped him on the back and walked back to his desk, Rick more than a few paces behind him.

**A/N: So… how was it? Did you like it? I would love it if you reviewed, even just to tell me to continue! Happy holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had hoped to get this chapter up earlier, but Kate just wasn't cooperating. I find her extremely difficult to write in character, especially when I need her to be on the more emotionally stressed side. All of that aside, I managed to get this done by midnight (huzzuh!) with many cups of coffee. I hope you enjoy! ~L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle :[ Maybe Santa will come through for me next year. ;]**

_Kate_

Kate stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, hair in a towel, once again pulling at her dress. It was already 6:30 pm on New Year's Eve, and she still had her hair and makeup to do. Why she let Lanie drag her out to the mall for last minute shoe shopping she would never know.

Lanie did end up being correct that Kate wouldn't be working on New Year's Eve, or on New Year's Day either, for that matter. Their double homicide case had been wrapped up nice and neat—a first-time drug deal gone awry. One of the girl's disposed-of phones had a video with their drug dealer's face. He hadn't confessed, but they could put him away on drug and unregistered gun possession, as well as the video and DNA evidence found on the girls' clothing.

For Kate, facing him in the interrogation room had been awful. She had been tired and felt off, something that was extremely uncommon for her. She blamed it on her lack of sleep during the past week, and did her best to break him, to no avail.

If Kate were to be honest, she was quite excited to go to the masquerade. Something about this case had shaken her and she was relieved to let her hair down and relax for an evening. It also helped that, deep down, she felt extremely confident and sexy in the dress Lanie had pushed her to buy. It was quite perfect for her, making her skin tone look darker and accentuating every curve she possessed. The front was low, baring enough cleavage to be eye-catching but not total exposure. The back dipped low, almost to her tailbone, but the drape of the silky material emphasized her long torso and highlighted some of her lower assets.

Kate smiled and turned to the side to look at her profile. The dress was gorgeous. And if Lanie were here, she would say that the girl in the dress was just as beautiful. Well, in Lanie's words it might be "You look damn hot," but Kate knew it would have just the same effect.

By 7:30 Kate was putting the final touches on her hair and makeup. Her cell phone began to ring, signaling the car she had ordered for the night had arrived at her apartment. With one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her purse, phone, mask, and a snack bar—after the impromptu shopping trip she hadn't had time to eat—and headed down to the lobby.

Her driver was waiting next to the black car and smiled at her as she walked toward him. "Good evening, Ms. Beckett. I'm Damien Winters, I'll be your driver for the evening."

Kate smiled in return. "Thanks, Damien. I believe the party is at the Plaza Hotel."

"Thank you for the notice." He held the door of the car open for her and gestured for her to sit inside. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Kate shook her head and scooted into the car. He shut the door after her and just as she relaxed into the seat her phone began to ring. "Beckett."

"Kate, girl, lose the voice. You're not on call."

Kate couldn't suppress an eye roll. "Hey, Lanie."

"Hey, there was a problem with Esposito's car getting over here to pick me up, can you swing by on your way the Plaza?"

"Yeah, we should be there in a couple minutes. My driver just picked me up."

"Okay, thanks girl."

"You're welcome. Bye, Lanie."

Kate hit the end call button and knocked on the privacy glass. It rolled down and Damien's voice came from the driver's seat. "Yes, Ms. Beckett?"

"Could we make a quick stop on the way?"

"Of course. Where do you need to go?"

Kate quickly gave him Lanie's apartment address and settled back with a small sigh. It was already proving to be quite the evening.

Her car arrived at Lanie's apartment more than 10 minutes later. There were more people than expected on the streets and the the traffic was giving Damien a bit of trouble. Kate called Lanie's phone as they pulled up and was surprised to see Lanie already waiting, mask and purse in hand.

Lanie had chosen a deep gold and crimson mermaid style dress with spaghetti straps that were near non-existent. She was breathtaking, and Kate made sure to smile and compliment her on it.

"Thanks! So, have you talked to writer-boy at all tonight?" Lanie scooted her way into the car and adjusted her seatbelt while Damien walked back to the driver's side.

"No, Lanie. He said he had plans. I figured that I shouldn't bother him."

"And these plans are with whom?"

"He didn't elaborate. I didn't ask."

"You're a little more than disappointed about that?"

"No, I'm not disappointed! It's not like we had plans and then he canceled on me. We just… aren't going to do anything tonight."

"Considering he didn't tell you what he was doing, he could be at home with Alexis watching Tomb Raider and eating popcorn. Or writing."

"Lanie, you know him. It's practically the biggest party night of the year, why would he spend it at home with his daughter? And besides, I didn't have a chance to call him after the impromptu shoe-shopping trip you dragged me out on. Can't blame me, though, I could not haul you away from those Jimmy Choos if my life depended on it."

Lanie giggled, letting the tension between them relax for a moment. "They're Jimmy Choos. Excuse me if I have taste."

The back of the car fell silent, and it was a moment before Kate spoke again. "I suppose I am disappointed in him. I thought it would be fun if we could go to this, maybe not even together, but just to meet up and say hi, have a few drinks. He broke up with Gina, and I feel incredibly stupid for hoping… hoping that maybe he would have dropped her and picked me right up. I thought he was finally out-growing his playboy persona."

Lanie couldn't find the words to answer right away. "Girl, he's the one being stupid. If he pines after you for two years and then doesn't pick you up when he has the chance, that has nothing to do with you. When you're both single, both consenting adults, he's got to have rocks rolling around in his brain if he doesn't see you're worth the risk."

Lanie paused and looked at Kate who sat with her head down, staring at her lap. Lanie took one of her hands, pleased that the action finally caused Kate to make eye contact. "I told you before. Tonight is about fun. Go find some hot man and have your way with him. You may have to fight all the guys off, looking like you do."

Kate broke a smile and Lanie winked at her. Silence fell upon the two passengers, but the tension was gone and Kate was determined to do… whatever she wanted. Who was Rick again?

The car came to a halt and Damien opened the door to a red carpet. The ride to the Plaza from Lanie's apartment was quicker than expected, but neither of the girls could wait any longer to enter the party. The wait for New Year's Eve seemed to drag on forever, causing work days to seem never-ending for the two of them.

Lanie exited the car first, followed shortly thereafter by Kate. "Thank you, Damien. I'll call you when I would like to be picked up."

Damien only nodded and shut the door behind the two women, who made their way up the red carpet and into the Plaza.

**A/N: Well, there it is! I honestly wish it were a bit longer, but I felt like I couldn't make the whole Lanie/Kate exchange any more in character even with more words involved.**

**I know you guys want to get to the party and sexy dancing and all, but you're going to have to wait just one more chapter! I still have to get Rick to the party for there to even **_**be**_** a party… so hang in there! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate them! :]**

**I hope everyone is doing well and I hope you all have a nice start to the week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the shortest and worst chapter I've posted. Ever. I'm ashamed that this is so short but I really just didn't have the willpower to drag it out. Next chapter will definitely be longer. And the ball is finally starting… Yay! Please don't revolt with how bad this is. Just hold tight!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :(**

_Rick_

The double homicide had been a shoe-in for them even though the drug dealer hadn't confessed. Rick couldn't admit how much of a disappointment the case turned out to be, seeing how exhausted Kate was. He left the precinct shortly after she began paperwork—it was their last case for the year and he only wanted to let her finish it quickly.

Upon arriving back at his loft, he made himself more coffee and set to work on Nikki Heat. It seemed his muse was working overtime tonight, as his concentration wasn't broken until Alexis came through the loft after 6:30.

"Hey, dad." The redheaded teen walked through his study doorway, smiling.

Rick smiled in return and set his laptop back onto his desk. "Hey, pumpkin. Ready for tonight?"

"Yup! Do you like my outfit?" Alexis did a twirl in her black glittery dress, also pointing out the black ribbons in her hair.

"Love it. Ashley won't even know what hit him." The conversation receded into silence as each of the pair thought about the night ahead and what was in store for each of them.

"So, dad… Have fun tonight?" Alexis edged back towards the door of his study and Rick stood up to give her an appropriate hug.

"Thanks. Ashley's parents have the whole 'separate rooms' thing set up, right? Or do I need to call them?" He waggled his eyebrows until she laughed.

"Ashley and I both talked to his parents. I'm sleeping in the guest room _downstairs_ while he's upstairs. You have nothing to worry about."

Rick hugged his daughter, tucking her head underneath his chin. "I know. You're just… You're just growing up so fast!"

He pretended to sob dramatically as Alexis exclaimed "Dad!" and wiggled until he released her. With a kiss to her forehead Rick released her and told her to have a good night. She returned the sentiment and bobbed out of his study. Once he heard the door to the loft shut and lock, he headed up to his room and set to work chiseling out the handsome playboy he had been trained to be.

Esposito called his cell at half past 7, letting Rick know that it was time to meet the male detective down in the lobby. Taking a deep breath, Rick straightened his suit and dark blue tie one final time before exiting his loft.

The car Esposito rented wasn't a high-fly limo, but Rick wasn't in the mood for a high- profile evening. After he climbed in, Esposito handed him a Phantom of the Opera type mask and smiled. "Ready to party, bro?"

Rick grinned and placed the mask over his eyes. "Totally."

**A/N: Yeah, warned you. Anyway, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow and redeem myself. Have a great day! ~L**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Throw improbability out the window and…**

_Kate_

The two women were barely through the ballroom doors before being pulled away to the dance floor. Apparently Esposito and his guest had arrived before they did, and were just waiting for the opportune moment to whisk them off.

Kate and the mystery man waited on the edge of the dance floor as Esposito danced with Lanie. The detective turned and stuck her hand out. "I'm Katherine." _Might as well keep some of the mystery, right?_

The man shook her hand. "I'm Alexander." His voice was a deep throaty and edgy combination that made tingles run down her spine. "Did you know that you have the most beautiful green eyes?"

Kate met Alex's blue eyes in response and she froze, her mouth stuck in an 'o'. Had she not stared at those eyes for hours over coffee, over case files, over meals? Her stomach seemed to drop through the floor all the way to China and her breathing stopped, making her feel dizzy. It wasn't until his mouth, uncovered by his mask, broke into a grin that she was able to think again.

Once the gears started turning in her head, she smiled at him hesitantly. _Kate, stop being an idiot. Rick is not here. You're acting like a girl who has never conversed with a man before. Get a grip._

Alex seemed to know of her inner monologue and gave her a moment before putting his hand in the small of her back to guide her out onto the dance floor, despite her protests. "Come on, Katherine, you don't think it would be fun? I've got some moves up my sleeve." He winked at her and she had a nagging feeling that he was wiggling his eyebrows. 

Pop music continued to pump through the speakers around the dance floor and Kate was very gracious for the dim light and club-like feel. She would never have pegged the mayor for the party type. Then again, it seemed everyone that had come was under the age of 30, if not just over, so the it seemed that partying fit with the crowd. Many couples were dancing closely already, and Kate was sure that as the night progressed dirty dancing would be the most prominent dance type being practiced.

The detective decidedly shared a couple dances with Alex before wandering off in search of food and more than a little alcohol. He hadn't even touched her but when he stared at her with those eyes… Kate couldn't shake the feeling that something was too familiar about them and she wanted liquid confidence.

It wasn't too long before Dr. Parish found Kate sitting at one of the dining tables in the back corner, two empty glasses of champagne sitting beside her half-devoured plate of food. "Hungry, Kate?"

"Shhh, the name's Katherine." Kate's head swiveled around, looking to see if Alex was within earshot. "I end up with a more-than-happy appetite after dancing. And I figured I needed to pair food with alcohol."

Lanie sat down beside Kate and snagged one of her French fries. "I see that dancing may not have been the only reason your appetite is worked up… Mmm, he's a fine one, isn't he?"

Kate giggled. "His name is Alex. He's very sweet and I'm flattered that he wants to dance with me. But yes, he does make me work up quite an appetite for _alcohol._"

"Sweetie, with someone as fine as that dancing with you, you better be talking about your sexual appetite. You cannot deny that you will be kissing him as the countdown hits zero."

"Oh, please, Lanie." The detective managed an eye roll before hiccupping.

"How many champagnes have you had?"

"Just three -_hic-_ but I had one of them on an _-hic-_ empty stomach and then those two -_hic-_ while eating."

Lanie's eyebrow rose. "Let's lay off the bubbly for awhile, shall we? There's still two more hours until midnight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Rick_

"Okay, bro, I hear the chick Lanie is bringing with her is hot. And I mean _hot._" By some miracle their car had made it to the Plaza first, allowing them to wait for the other two in their party to arrive.

Although Esposito warned Rick, he could not prevent his eyes from nearly popping out of his head and his jaw from dropping to the floor.

Lanie was beautiful enough in her gold and crimson dress and matching mask, but the mysterious woman that accompanied her was breathtaking. As she walked his eyes traveled up her body, taking in her black 3 ½ inch stilettos, her wine-colored dress, her gorgeous brown hair put up in a French twist. The mask she wore only concealed the top half of her face, making Rick smile wickedly—better access for him when the countdown reached zero.

Following Esposito's lead he grabbed his soon-to-be date's hand and dragged her to the edge of the dance floor. He paused at the edge, unsure whether to ask her to dance yet or not. She held her hand out first, and he silently cursed himself for not remembering that he was being rude.

As he introduced himself, he couldn't help but notice the emerald-colored eyes his date possessed. Funny, they reminded him of a certain brown-haired detective named Kate… but his date was named Katherine. He shook his head. _Really, Rick? You're dragging Kate into this? When she explicitly said she wasn't coming?_

For lack of better conversation starters, he complimented her eyes. She turned to him, her mouth dropping into an 'o' and he couldn't help but smile. Obviously Katherine wasn't complimented very much. Breaking the awkward moment, he put his hand in the small of her back and led her out onto the dance floor. _Funny,_ his mind said._ That spot feels almost the exact same as Kate's._

After a few dances Katherine told him that she was going to look for food. He let her leave, watching her fine backside as she maneuvered her way through the crowd and chuckled lightly.

It wasn't long before other women latched on to him and thrust themselves into his personal space, hinting that they were more than a little intoxicated. He was surprised that the mayor was putting on a party like this, but figured that it was New Year's, and someone could have hijacked the DJ's job.

Repeatedly the women tried to get closer and closer to him, but he kept pushing them away. Eventually he tired of near-molestation and made his way off the dance floor, toward Esposito who was sipping a beer.

"These women will not leave me alone." Rick plopped down in a chair next to him and sighed. "Where did Katherine go?"

Esposito paused, mid-sip, seemingly puzzled. "Probably talking to Lanie. You know girls. Gossiping about what hunks of meat we are."

Rick huffed a little. "Well, time for a beer. Want another?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kate_

Kate sobered up in the bathroom for a bit before heading back to the ballroom. She felt better on her feet, and with some alcohol still in her system she was definitely feeling looser. It was already a quarter til 11, and somehow she felt she was missing part of the night due to her lack in judgment on the alcohol front.

As she neared the dance floor she saw Alex fighting for his personal space as five women circled him and tried to get closer. The pang of jealousy in her stomach was unexpected and only escalated as she got closer. _Shit, Kate, what are you doing? Ok. Deep breaths. Are you going to let this man kiss you? Yes. Yes, I am. Ok. Are you going to act like one of those possessive chicks that never let their men do anything? Actually, yes, that sounds quite appealing right now._

Kate narrowed her eyes and stormed onto the dance floor. She fought her way into the circle of women and pressed herself from thigh to chest against Alex's front. "Holy shit." Alex's breathy confession against her neck made her smile slyly and she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and placed the other on his hip as they rocked along to the poppy beat.

"Hey, you looked like you needed a bit of help." Kate pulled back and smiled, her eyes flashing mischievously.

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "Thanks, I appreciate it. They're like vultures. I couldn't shake them if I tried."

His hands found their way to her waist and he gripped her tightly, keeping her body flush against his. Kate could hear her inner voice warning not to get too caught up in this dance, but the pulsation of both the music and her heart drowned it out. The hand wrapped around his neck moved up to run through his hair and, feeling the ribbon that held his mask in place, she considered untying it to see exactly who Alexander was.

It was at that moment that he twirled her around in his arms, crushing her back to his front. Her hips never lost time with the music and her now free hands laced with his that were currently flitting across her waist. Eyes fluttering shut, she leaned her head back until it came to rest on his shoulder. His smell was everywhere, dark and earthy, and the only thought that permeated her lust-fogged brain was that she sure hoped Alex would bring an explosive end to her evening.

**A/N: …this comes out :) Hope you guys enjoyed it! I was thinking of consolidating this and the next chapter, but if I did that you guys would have had to wait a long time. Thanks so much for all your reviews and alerts, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys hanging with me through this story! Hugs, L.**

**Oooh I almost forgot, hahahaha…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Santa only came through on the snow present, but sadly not the I-own-Castle present :[**

_Rick_

_You're telling me, Rick, that you couldn't tell it was her the entire time? That you didn't know Lanie and Esposito would set you up with her?_ Rick leaned onto the bathroom counter, staring at his reflection. _How long have you been sitting across from her, observing every little detail about her? Everyday for the last three years. And where did all that research go when you saw a hot woman in a dress? Into the gutter. Along with your brain._

Rick ran a hand through his hair. All he had done was gone to get his second beer and saw her with her mask off. Sitting at her table with her bloody mask off. It wasn't even some elegant way to have the mystery come crashing down on your head. And, considering the eye-popping dress she was in, everyone probably saw her. He consulted his watch and sighed, exasperated. _It's not even 10 yet. I can't just tell her, ruining what night she has had and then have it be cut short. You know as well as I that she would be humiliated._

He didn't have any other option. He had to tell her, didn't he? He had already dug himself a small hole dragging her out onto the dance floor, why would he have to dig one even deeper? _I can't just pretend I didn't see her. And besides, she probably already knows it's me._

Rick turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face before replacing his mask and returning to the ballroom. After grabbing a beer he scouted out Esposito quickly, who was lounging at one of the tables. "Hey, what happened to Lanie?"

Esposito looked around for his date, sipping a beer. "Well, she could have gone off to spend a year in the bathroom, like most women do. Why?"

Rick shrugged. "Just wondered if Lanie had mentioned anything about Katherine and how charming and handsome she thought I was."

Esposito snickered. "I'm pretty sure the only thing she'd say is that your ego is too big for her to even get close to you while dancing. Might want to get on toning that down if you want that New Year's kiss."

Rick's smile didn't reach his eyes. _Oh Rick, you are so in trouble. Lanie and Esposito are expecting a kiss. You are so screwed when Kate finds out._

Rick shook his head and downed the rest of his beer in a single gulp. "I'm off to go get food. Want anything?"

Esposito shook his head in response. "As soon as Lanie gets back we're going dancing. Thanks."

Rick walked off and kept one eye on Kate, willing her to stay away from him but wishing she wouldn't. He had seen quite a few empty champagne flutes next to her plate and new she was a little tipsy, but he still couldn't believe she would take her mask off. Did she really not know it was him? Surely she had to be in on it. She was a detective, for heaven's sakes.

Seeing her sitting alone prodded his conscience awake and was now wreaking havoc on his insides. Since when had he not wanted to converse with his muse? Apparently since the moment he realized there was no way out of this without hurting one, or both of them.

He made his way down the buffet line, piling his plate high in hope of keeping him occupied. Sitting alone, he ate slowly, thinking over his options. As far as he was concerned, Kate either found out now when he told her and caused him bodily harm, or found out later and would cause him bodily harm.

Sitting at a table alone himself, he ate his plate and people-watched. _When did I agree to come to this? Oh yeah, when I realized that Kate wasn't supposed to be here and I thought it would be a fun way to bring in the New Year._ He sighed and looked at his watch. More than half past 10. _Well, if you can't dance with Kate Beckett, why not share a dance with some of the other… fine women?_

It was barely more than a minute after he made his way onto the dance floor that women flocked to him from every side, each trying to be his only partner. He repeatedly shoved them away when they tried to touch him, and he kept shouting "I have a date" over the loud music, but they either ignored him or didn't hear.

Rick checked his watch again in a vain attempt that time would speed forward to midnight. He was getting tired of all of the women's attentions and still felt extremely guilty about what he could be doing to Kate. It was only a quarter til 11. He looked up just in time to see Kate storm onto the dance floor and braced himself for the verbal, if not physical, barrage he was about to encounter. As she pressed her body to him, thigh to chest, he couldn't hide his surprised expression.

"Holy shit." He couldn't hold in the confession as his very own muse and the woman he dreamed about wrapped her arms around him.

She claimed he looked like he needed help and he chuckled awkwardly. He couldn't think and he could barely breathe because her smell—cherries, like always—was everywhere and her hands seemed to be all over even though they weren't even moving.

His hands somehow found her hips and when he felt her hand finger his mask's ribbon, he twirled her around, hoping to keep the mystery up for just a little longer. _You're already in a hole. If she somehow sees all the things that show her it's you and still dances with you, she's begging you to do something, _he reasoned.

Her head came to lean back on his shoulder and another wave of cherry hit his nose. "Oh god, Kate." Even though he whispered it, he knew she had heard him when her body tensed.

She stepped forward, slowly turning around to face him. "You knew?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kate_

When she heard her name on his lips, she knew it was him. She had spent the last half hour in the bathroom convincing herself that Lanie and Esposito weren't stupid enough to set them up. But in the way he moved, his eyes, even the way he spoke those few short words as his introduction, she knew it was him. Maybe she hadn't been ready to realize it and maybe ignoring those few Rickisms had given her enough confidence to make the first move on him. But she couldn't let this go on any longer.

"You knew?" Kate had to yell to be heard over the music. She saw hurt, indecision, and most of all, fear flick across his eyes and he took her arm to lead her out of the ballroom. Once in the hallway, she ripped off her mask. "You knew, you were in on it, and you didn't tell me?"

"I only found out half an hour ago when you took off your mask! How was I supposed to know that you, who wasn't supposed to be here, was not only here, but that you were my date!"

"I just spent the last hour and a half drinking and trying to convince myself that you, of all people, weren't here. I thought I was losing it! And you didn't think to tell me? Even for a second?"

Rick put his hands up in defense. "I thought you knew! You're the detective!"

Kate opened her mouth to yell some more, but she shut it. After a moment, her eyebrow rose. "Alexander, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured it wouldn't entirely be a lie." Rick grinned sheepishly. "Well, I guess we can talk to Lanie and Esposito, tell them their plan has been foiled."

Kate's eyebrow rose even further and she bit her lip. "No. What do you think about keeping the ruse up? Why does it have to end?" She paused, thinking. "Why don't we pull one over on them?"

Rick was speechless. "You still want to be my date?"

"Well, I'm assuming the only reason they wanted to fool us was so we'd at least get a New Year's kiss in. I think we can only be fair and give them what they want." Kate grinned. "So, _Alex_, want to continue what we didn't finish on the dance floor?"

**A/N: You thought I would let them be daft, didn't you? Once again, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully hopefully hopefully tomorrow. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kate_

Fire.

Her lips, her mind, her body were all on fire.

Rick's hands were grasping her waist and his lips were whisper soft on hers but what lips they were. As soon as they met hers, she couldn't even think. All she could do was feel as though she was burning from the inside out.

Her hands reached up, grabbing for him, for anything, to steady herself. She settled on the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer, wanting, no _needing_ him to move, to consume her, to—

Rick pulled away and she opened her eyes to look at him in disbelief. "Rick, I—"

**A/N: 5 minutes was all I had... :[ Yes, it's very short, but hopefully after I drag my tush out of bed tomorrow afternoon I will get another chapter up. I wish you all a safe and very happy New Year's Eve! ~L**


End file.
